


Italian Opera

by jfridley



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7015669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has been away on a mission and Bruce has been worried about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Italian Opera

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try writing a Bucky/Bruce piece!!!  
> ❤️  
> I am starting to like this combination!!
> 
> **Should be noted I haven't watched Captain America Civil War yet***

Bucky limped off the quintjet and headed toward the tower. All he wanted to do is see Bruce, take a shower, and get some food preferably in that order. The mission hadn’t gone as easy as planned and had run longer than expected-putting everyone involved on edge. He got into the elevator and was just about to push the button for their floor when his finger hovered and he made a split second decision and pushed the button for the labs instead. Knowing Bruce he wouldn’t be in their bed but in the labs trying to stay preoccupied.

When the elevator opened he heard the melody of the Italian opera Bruce liked coming down the hallway. ‘That’s not good’ he thought to himself. Bruce only listened to that particular opera when he’s trying to stay calm and not Hulk out.

He rushed as fast as he could down the hallway. He stood in the doorway and just watched as Bruce sat staring blearily at a microscope-jotting down notes. The lack of sleep slowed Bruce’s reflexes because it took him a few seconds later than he normally would to tell that he was being watched. Bucky saw the second it registered because Bruce’s head came up slowly and he scanned the area until his eyes found Bucky’s.

“Hey Babe” Bucky said quietly.

“James” Bruce asked as he blinked at him-rubbing his eyes under his glasses as if he was a mirage.

“You’re not asleep-I am here” Bucky said as he slowly limped into the room.

Bruce stood up and gasped as he saw Bucky’s limp “James come-come sit down you’re hurt” he said softly.

Bucky grabbed Bruce’s hand “wait something I have to do first” he said and grabbed Bruce’s face and kissed him softly.

Bruce chuckled “Now will you sit down” he asked.

“Only if you sit down too-you look like you are about to keel over” Bucky said with a smirk.

“I am fine” Bruce said trying to prove a point and promptly tripped over his own feet sending him crashing into Bucky who tried to catch him and the two of them crashed backward onto the waiting couch.

Bucky looked up at Bruce with an impish grin “Not the best time for lab sex but hell you know I am game for almost anything” he said with a laugh.

Bruce just laughed into Bucky’s shirt “I keep shooting that idea down Barnes why would tonight be any different” he snarked back.

“I just got back from battle and I am wounded” Bucky said as reached up to run his metal arm through Bruce’s salt and pepper curls.

Bruce rolled his eyes and looked down at him “First off a mission isn’t exactly battle-especially when they insured me they wouldn’t need a code green. Two that line might have worked on those nurses back in WW2 but I am just going to drag you down to medical and then up to bed” he said leaning down to peck at his lips.

“See we’re on the same page” Bucky said wiggling his eyebrows-making Bruce laugh.

“For sleep” Bruce said still giggling. “Did Tony teach you that” he asked.

“Why?” Bucky asked.

“Then I have to yell at him” Bruce replied.

“Naw I learned that one from one of the guys back in the war” Bucky said. “Come on-I need a shower and food then bed” he said swatting playfully at Bruce to get him up.

“JARVIS can you save this so he doesn’t lose anything?” Bucky asked the AI.

“Already done Sargent Barnes” the AI replied. “AND I f I may I have the elevator waiting and have food being sent up since neither of you have eaten today” the AI added.

“Why haven’t you eaten today Bruce?” Bucky asked once they were inside the elevator.

Bruce leaned into him with a sigh “I was worried. I still hadn’t heard from you and you were supposed to be back two days ago. I went down to the labs to get my mind off of everything” he said.

“I know” Bucky said.

“How do you know that?” Bruce asked.

“The Italian opera” Bucky said.

“What?” Bruce asked confused.

“You only listen to that Italian Opera when you are trying to calm down and not hulk out” Bucky said running his good hand to cup his cheek.

Bruce grabbed Bucky’s face and kissed him hard making Bucky groan and pulling him close.

“I love you-you know that right?” Bruce asked shyly once he pulled away.

“Of course I do babe-I feel the same way” he said smiling goofily.

The elevator opened on their floor and Bucky walked in and headed straight for the shower.

“Want to join me Dr. Banner” he called from the bathroom.

Bruce struggled for a split second then reached for the buttons of his shirt and followed him into the bathroom.


End file.
